Anyone But Him
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: "Not him…. Not Nick… Not her Nick… Anyone but him"  Faye & Melissa reflecting on his death... "What if we can bring him back..?"


**Shipping**: Faye/Melissa and hints of Melissa/Nick and Faye/Nick!

**Show**: The Secret Circle

**Sumarry**: "Not him…. Not Nick… Not her Nick… Anyone but him" Faye & Melissa reflecting on his death... "What if we can bring him back..?"

Faye Chamberlain was not known for her soft heart, in fact most people think she doesn't have a heart at all. Of course, they're wrong. But no everyone knows that… Only Melissa & Nick. Now only Melissa.

Faye, Melissa and Nick were their own circle… They've been friends since they were practically born, they all were, but They were the closest. Diana and Adam always were a couple by themselves. They knew each other better than anyone; they knew Faye actually had a soft side, knew Melissa was more than just a sidekick and knew Nick cared more than he let on. Most people didn't see that, didn't care enough to do so.

When the demon possesed Melissa…it was horrible. They saw a side of her that just wasn't her. Of course, they wouldn't give up on her either. Then, Nick got possesed. And…. And they don't really know what happened after that… I mean, they found that he was possesed, he ran and next thing you know they find hin dead on the shore.

"Nick…. He's….He's dead. I'm sorry…" Cassie said when he called her to deliver the heartbreaking news.

She couldn't believe it… Not Nick. Anyone but Nick. She refused to believe it…. He just couldn't be dead… He just couldn't. Both his parents died when he was just a baby, he always kept to himself and no one really gave him the light of day. Except Melissa.

Now I won't sit here and tell you Faye was an angel sent from heaven. Sometimes she didn't care about him, sometimes she was mean… But she was like that with everyone, except Melissa of course, but they were still friends. But Melissa and Nick were like Adam and Diana… They were meant to be.

At least that was what everyone thought… She didn't really approve of them… Why? She had no idea, she just has unresolved feelings for her best friend. But, Melissa was happy and that was all that mattered. But then something like this happens and ruins it.

The cry Melissa let out when Faye told her was painful. She couldn't stop sobbing. She was glad when Faye's arms went around… She couldn't deal with this alone. It was too much. She was thinking the same Faye was;

"Not him…. Not Nick… Not her Nick… Anyone but him"

Also like Faye she couldn't believe it. But somewhere inside her she knew it was true… Nick was truly dead and there was nothing they could do to stop it…. Or was it?

Melissa looked up to Faye, eyes big and puffy from crying;

"We could bring him back!" she said Normaly when someone would mention something like that to her she would have agreed with no hesitation, but this was time it wasn't just anyone, it was Melissa. And it wasn't just anything, it was bringing someone from the dead. She has seen too much evil in people to ever deal with that… The first time Faye thought about the consequences was when Melissa was involved and one of her best friends died because of somethig evil inside him. What Melissa was planning was bad, she could feel it in her bones.

"No, Melissa-" She looked at her as she stood up and went to Cassie's or Diana's book of shadows, trying to find something to bring back the dead.

"why not? Because it's Nick? Is that it?"

"what are you saying? That I couldn't care less about him? You know we've been friends since forever… All of us! That means something to me…"

"yeah well, you should show it more often!" Melissa stayed angry for another minute but then her face crumbled "It's Nick, Faye…"

"I know, I know…shh" She hugged her close, caressing her hair as Melissa cried in her chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said."

"I know…"

A couple of minutes of silence went on until Melissa broke it saying;

"He's truly gone, isn't he?"

"Yeah…." she swallowed the lumb in her throat. "Yeah, He is"


End file.
